Music Tames the Savage Beast
by Rabid Lola
Summary: Short, fluffy and WAFFy oneshot. ShidoxMadoka


  
  
**_Music Tames the Savage Beast_**

_A Shido/Madoka fanfic by Rabid Lola_

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Get Backers. Mr. and Mrs. Schwarz own Reiji. -grin- All right, Riyuji and I "brought him into the Get Backer's lives". And we know you all love him. :D _

I can finally put this up! Because we already released Chibi's real name... :D Haha. 

Happens in between "Where Do Babies Come From?" and its sequel. Shido's around 24, and Madoka's around 21. 

**

...---...

**

She always knows when he's looking at her. 

She's blind, yes, but it's a sixth sense that comes with the blindness. Her ability to know when others are staring. She told him once that pitying gazes make her back stiffen automatically...disrespectful ones make alarm bells ring off in her head, curious ones make her smile, a strange sort of indulging grin... 

He doesn't need her to tell him what his gazes do to her. He can see the faint blush on her cheeks, the slight sparkle in her eyes and the love at the corner of her upturned mouth every time he looks at her. 

_Music tames the savage beast_

_I never believed in that._

The Wild One, his own people would call him, the Beastmaster. One with his animals, feral, strong, wary. Not exactly a savage beast, but more like one than any other man. Untameable, wild, free. 

He still was, in his own manner. 

_I guess I was wrong_. 

He smiled as he walked home, to Madoka's place, in the cool twilight. He had just finished a job...not a retrieval, not really. He'd been taking on odd jobs recently, and in secret...he wanted to earn enough as soon as possilbe for a ring and a wedding. He'd be damned if he let her pay for it... 

Nervousness engulfed him, but he calmed himself down. He wasn't proposing to her yet, that was to be a surprise. He wanted this, he knew it. He loved Madoka, more than anything else in the world. He knew what he was doing. Besides, everyone was beginning to drop hints. Number One Most Annoying Hinter, Hevn. Number Two, Midou. Kazuki and Emishi and Natsumi were hinting, too, most surprisingly. Heck, even _Ginji_ was, in a manner totally unlike himself ("Hey Shido, we need more babies around now that Reiji's getting bigger, ne? It's getting too quiet...") Midou and Himiko were right...when Ginji was being evil, it was very unnerving. 

He shook his head. Babies. Families. He'd thought about that, in a roundabout sort of manner, and figured that...he wouldn't mind. Contrary to what Midou said, he didn't mooch off Madoka, but he had a decent amount of his own savings (which was more than the Get Backers could boast). Enough to begin supporting a family. 

_Can't believe I'm thinking this far ahead..._

He smiled again as his thoughts turned the other way...instead of forwards, backwards, to when he met Madoka, and after that... 

People think blind ones have no light in their lives. Surprising, and ironic, considering how much light she brought into his. 

How had he fallen in love with her? He still didn't know. It's not exactly a thing you can explain. But he had, and he wouldn't have it any other way...he needed her, and she needed him, too. That's just the way it worked. 

_If I died, then no one would be sad._

He used to think that way, a long time ago. How wrong he had been. 

People told him--or her, that their relationship was so smooth. Compared to those he'd heard of, it was. If you encounter life-threatening crises on a regular basis, you kinda cherish precious things and try your hardest to keep them intact. He and Madoka had argued some...she was deceptively gentle, that girl, the sweet exterior hiding a mind as sharp as a knife and as bright as flame. But they'd always made up. Like after the hot spring incident, involving Shido and the discovery of Madoka's talent...or lack of it, in cooking. 

Madoka was no meek and admiring girlfriend, but a woman who thought about her choices and made them by herself. And didn't care about anyone else's opinion. 

So maybe music didn't tame the savage beast, only matched it, stride for stride. In the most gentle, unassuming way possible. 

He crested the small rise and caught sight of Madoka's mansion, and silently, his animals met him. As he greeted them, one by one, he heard the faint singing of the violin coming from the house. It was Pachelbel's Canon in D, one of Madoka's favorite pieces. He liked it, too...it brought a sense of warmth and soothing peace. 

Quietly, he entered the house, so as not to disturb her practice. As he walked silently thorugh the halls, he heard the faint ringing of a bell...time for dinner. 

The violin music stopped abruptly, and he knew she was moving to pack her violin away. Still quietly, he made his way to the open door of the study, where she usually practiced. 

Her back was to him; she seemed to be clearing out the case. The sunset light shone on her black hair, lighting up the room with a warm mix of colors. She was so absorbed in her task, she didn't sense him like she usually did. 

Humming softly, Madoka laid her violin in its case and shut the lid. She gasped with surprise, then giggled, as arms caught her waist from behind and pulled her into a warm, solid chest. Someone tall buried his face in her hair. 

"You let your guard down," Shido murmured teasingly, inhaling the scent of her hair. He felt her smile as she reached backwards, and kissed her on the cheek as her fingers wandered over his face, her way of greeting him. 

"Just in time for dinner, Shido-san. As always." Her sightless eyes twinkled merrily. She turned her head and planted a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. "You're getting better. I didn't hear you at all." 

"I attacked when you were distracted," he laughed, taking on of her hands and placing it on top of her still unlocked violin case. She smiled and brought her other hand up to lock it, moving efficiently and quickly. "Hmm. Good tactics, if underhand." 

"Hey!" Shido protested, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side, and she laughed and slid her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. They walked to dinner together. 

Later that evening, they sat on the grass outside, he leaning back on his elbows and watching the stars, she playing a sweet, simple melody on her violin. 

"Is that how your day was?" he asked softly when she stopped. She laughed and nodded. "Yes...peaceful, uncomplicated. For today." She turned her face to him and he saw her tilt her head inquiringly. "What about you, Shido-san? You sound happy. What did you do?" 

He smiled and shook his head. "It's a secret. For your birthday." Well, that was partly true. Just a few more weeks... 

"You're preparing this early?" she asked, surprised. 

"Aa," he replied. He picked up her hand and gave it a small squeeze, and a kiss. "Play another song, please?" 

She drew her hand out of his and picked up her violin, saying in a half-joking tone, "You're not tired of my music?" 

"Never," he said, closing his eyes and letting the sweet sounds fill and soothe him. 

_Music tames the savage beast._

_I love you, Madoka._

...-EnD-... 

_The two are lovey-dovey here because...hey, they hafta be like that at SOME point, sooner or later, right? :D_


End file.
